<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game Night by Little_Guy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482996">Game Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Guy/pseuds/Little_Guy'>Little_Guy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to raise your bitty [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bad Puns, Bitty Slim, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Guy/pseuds/Little_Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“O-Of Course A… Splendid Idea…” Where did Razz go wrong? </p><p>“I think that’s a great fuckin’ idea, runt.” Oh wonderful. Red was going to share his opinions on the matter, this night could only get worse. “she’s feisty,” Razz can only watch in disdain as Slim giggles at the playful poke Red administers to his cheek. How had his life come to this? “kinda like our resident puppy aint ‘e Rus?”</p><p>Piece by piece Razz feels his soul crumbling. He’d been stuck with pun-loving idiots. He was going to dust before the end of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How to raise your bitty [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why no, none of this is inspired by a zoom call with some of my best friends. For once no reference of anything potentially upsetting besides some frankly careful drinking among friends. And Razz is doing his best hes just... kinda dumb. And apologies for any mistakes with the grammar i had no time at all to look this over because i have not slept and plan to do so now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Razz eyes the… <em> curs </em>(Sans, Slim of course, his <strike>little brother</strike> Second in Command was far more competent than the rest) settled on the various surfaces of his living room. How had he been convinced to allow this? So many of the mangy monsters within his personal space and infiltrating his home; Slim. The little monster seemed to be the reason he did so much one normally wouldn’t nowadays.</p><p> </p><p>Such as this.</p><p> </p><p>Sniffing derisively Razz keeps his boot pressed against Red’s cranium. “Wait Your Turn Red.” He rolls his eyes  at the growl that rumbles from the other monster turning his attention back to Slim (the only monster he<em> could still stand. </em> Really this lenience was getting to be too much not that he really minded ), “Are You Sure You Want… <em> Anicotti </em>As The First Villager You PIck?” Say no, say no, say n—</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” fuck. <em> Why? </em> Just why. Razz couldn’t fathom what was so, so advantageous to have such a mousy character? “She’s tiny, just like me cap’in!” Razz so desperately wants to hang his head into his hands. This wasn’t advantageous at all! How would they help Slim conquer the rest of the world! “I think all the small villagers would be cute?” No! Slim, which villagers would protect your town while you were gone?</p><p> </p><p>“O-Of Course A… Splendid Idea…” Where did Razz go wrong? </p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s a great fuckin’ idea, runt.” Oh wonderful. Red was going to share his opinions on the matter, this night could only get worse. “she’s feisty,” Razz can only watch in disdain as Slim giggles at the playful poke Red administers to his cheek. How had his life come to this? “kinda like our resident puppy aint ‘e Rus?”</p><p> </p><p>Piece by piece Razz feels his soul crumbling. He’d been stuck with pun-loving idiots. He was going to dust before the end of the night.</p><p> </p><p>“hmm?” It takes Slim scrambling from his place on Razz’s shoulder (which no, he decidedly was <em> not </em>upset over the fact; his second in command had free roam) and a gentle shake at the lanky skeleton’s mandible to get an eye socket to peer up at them all. “wha’re we talking ‘bout?”</p><p> </p><p>“anicotti!” Snorting at the little pose Slim utilizes, a hardly intimidating hands on his hips, the fluff of his jacket making him look like a grumpy Pomeranian. Razz finds himself relaxing into the couch; just barely of course. He couldn’t trust these two alone with Slim without being ever vigilant. “as my first villager, what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Rus squints not even trying to drag himself away from the corner of the couch where he’s twisted himself into a pretzel. “Eh,” Slim’s expression falters. Even <em> he </em> feels a small kick of amusement at the look Red sends that taller skeleton over Slim’s head. “‘M not sayin’ anything is wrong with her as a first pick just… i don’t think she’s a <em> great </em>enough villager for your town. Think there’s a different mouse for ya.”</p><p> </p><p>He almost wants to clap at the way Rus got out of that. If there was <em> one </em>(and he did mean, the only thing) that Red was good at, it was staring down someone that would undoubtedly make Slim upset in some way. For that he had to begrudgingly give the bulldog some credit. “What kinda fuckin’ mouse are you talkin’ about, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Lanky stretches finally undoing his elaborate self-bowing as he digs into his pockets— Razz <em> swears </em> he hears some kind of crackling noise, from what? He’s honestly not certain he wants to know— no doubt searching for his phone. Then all languid like, as if he’s related to Mr Whiskers (the huge as fuck maine coon that almost <em> squished </em> Slim, owned by the human across the street; Razz was going to skin the thing if it wasn’t careful) he holds the screen up to Slim’s face and. Razz fails. He lets out a full body groan at the sight; they lived to torture him. Even his Great and Terrible self could only take so much. “ <em> Chadder </em> he’s lookin’ <em> extra sharp </em> , and i think he’d make a <em> gouda </em>villager for ya short stack.”</p><p> </p><p>Red snorts, watching as the shortest skeleton shakes with the will not to burst. “You really are goin’ to be forever <em> provolone,” </em>It’s the wink that sends Slim over the edge his wheezy little laughter settling over the room like a little cloud.</p><p> </p><p>Begrudgingly Razz would give them a win. But chesus they really had to stop this madness or he would dust. “That. Is. Enough. You Feta Believe I’ve Had Enough,” Slim shakes holding his ribs as he yells <em> uncle, uncle please, i, i can’t take it! </em>Giving the other skeleton’s a smug look (he had really stooped to their level. Well, if something was worth doing— and making Slim laugh was always worth doing— he’d give it his all. He wasn’t captain of the royal guard for nothing) he helps the smaller Skeleton sit up as the last bits of his laugh taper off, a real smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Those were all brie-lliant!” Razz, would let them have a few jokes. Just this once, their first game night was going to be the best that Slim had ever had if he had anything to do about it. “I… i think you were right Rus,” Lanky perks up, flashing his own gleeful grin even as Red huff’s hip checking him for the loss. “Chadder’s gonna be my first pick.”</p><p> </p><p>‘A’right, runt, what’dya have in mind next huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Razz helps him up onto his shoulder again, more than a little amused when he, rather precariously, lies flat under the folded collar of Razz’s pajama top, “i think…” He glances up, a wide grin spreading across his skull. And really Razz would be lying if he said he wasn’t <em> curious. “ </em>Actually… you guys will just have to wait! But, i think you’ll like who i have in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Thus, begins the back and forth procedure of Slim doing various little tasks on his island to rack up miles (the snooty tanuki really was lucky he wasn’t real or Razz was quite certain that himself and the other two boneheads would’ve speed up the process quite a bit, but alas) and even started up a pretty little garden.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know,” At some point Red had clambered up onto the <em> back </em>of the couch, his boney fucking kneecaps digging into Razz’s shoulder; the prick. “Tha’s mighty nice and all—” Razz gives him a look, eyelights turning into a skull and crossbones. “— don’t gimme that fuckin’ look you tyrant i was complimentin’ the runt on his town!”</p><p> </p><p>He just sniffs, turning back to watch Slim create a rather elegant camping spot if he said so himself, the smaller skeleton letting the crafting sequence go at its regular pace as he twists just a bit, “is there something you want me to add?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s earnest as it always is and Razz has to hide his laugh as a cough at the torn look Red gets on his face. The fool was just digging his own grave at this point. “No, no, nothin’ like that well—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, short stack!” And there was Rus, for once sitting straight ignoring the glower Red sends his way. “Red balloon!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course,” And there goes his little character letting loose a pellet, or rock, or whatever it was that was used as ammo to get a free… <em> gift </em>of sorts. Hopefully it would be something Slim actually wanted. “You were saying red?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, yeah,” the monster actually fidgets his knee digging deeper into Razz’s shoulder. “Oh, c’mon runt, just a teeny-tiny hint?”</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes Razz just swats at him. “He Said To Wait So Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well ‘m not good at waitin’ maybe i could like, i don’t know. Rus, how th’ fuck do you force spawn villagers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… i don’t think you can?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really wanna force anything— oh there she is <em> look!” </em> Slim is practically vibrating on his shoulder to that point that Razz is just a little convinced he’ll fall and yes, he <em> pointedly </em> ignores the quiet <em> he’s  </em>v<em>ibrating at a frequency that could shatter glass, must love that villager a normal amount </em> from Rus. Razz would <em> not </em> be swindled into enjoying those jokes. <em> He would not </em>.</p><p> </p><p>However, paying attention to the game again Razz immediately approves. She’s a squirrel. A squirrel in a jumpsuit. And, quite happy with her appearance. Razz approved. Game or not characters proud of their appearances would be good for Slim and his own personal journey.  “She’s Wonderful. Look, She’s Even Offering To Fight Other’s For You. A Wonderful Addition To You Town Brigade!” </p><p> </p><p>Slim just giggles looking around the room at the other skeletons in the room. “So, what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Red stares, unblinking at the squirrel on the television before huffing, his shoulders relaxing. “A’right runt i’ll give it to ya, she’s pretty good. Never enough people to fight fer your tiny ass, she’ll fit right in,” Slim beams, his gaze switching over to Rus.</p><p> </p><p>Lanky just smiles, poking Slim gently in the head with a miniature bone, “kinda like you short stack. The whole, never say never thing? Very much a you type-a thing, she really is a <em> uni-wow </em>kinda character,”</p><p> </p><p>And that was that. Hazel was the second villager to be picked for Slim’s island.</p><p> </p><p>“No fuckin’ chickens runt, love the squirrel and the mouse but don't you be bringin’ any damn birds home,”</p><p> </p><p>Well, the night really was just beginning. After all this was just the <em> first </em>game of the lot.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t, i won’t!” He would. They all knew it. Slim liked the unique villagers. “You all wanna help with the room decorating? Or, at least take a turn?”</p><p> </p><p>Razz very easily (take that mutts!) takes the remote from Slim’s grasp ducking them out of the way from Red’s lunge. “Perhaps If You Had More Class You Would Have Been Successful.” Red just glowers his teeth grinding, sulking against the foot of the couch again, “Slim? Where Did You Go?”</p><p> </p><p>“sorry cap’in i’ll be back up in a second!” Huffing he crosses a leg at the ankle ignoring the smug <em> hah you little tyrant! </em> That Red yips toward his direction when Slim settles into the fluff of his coat. “decorate to your soul’s content, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of Course, I Will Set All The Traps So That No Invaders Can Pillage It!”</p><p> </p><p>Rus slides down next to them, arms curled around the only soft pillow on the couch, “he, uh, he’s definitely got the spirit… even if he’s like. Really wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, but cap’in’s having fun so i’m having fun too,” He leaps over to Rus’ shoulder motioning for Red to come a little closer so he has <em> both </em>the soft fluff and candy. “What about you two?”</p><p> </p><p>Huffing, Red carefully scoots closer taking the piece of chocolate that Rus passes the both of them. “‘S good… a little different from cards but…” there was that hopeful little look. How the fuck could Red say that this wasn’t enjoyable (and he wouldn’t even be lying) to that? “‘S nice, runt. Thanks for inviting us, ‘m sure Boss an’ Blue will enjoy it too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Blue definitely will… he loves mingling,” Rus’ head lolls as he watches Razz jun about on the island collecting fruit to make <em> some </em>kind of room. He’d give the older skeleton props for his… unique… creativity at the very least. “Edge’ll probably act like a grumpy cat. But he’ll be happy too.”</p><p> </p><p>“what about you though rus? are you having fun?” Heh, ain’t that a loaded question?</p><p> </p><p>He slumps, mandible cushioned by the pillow in his lap. “yeah… ‘m having fun short stack… still kinda just getting used to getting out again. cards is. really different,”</p><p> </p><p>Slim nods, patting his cranium softly, and those are little mittens. When had those been added to his ensemble of items? “those are cute, where’d you get ‘em?”</p><p> </p><p>“Boss,” There’s that pride Red tries to hide so much; a smile comes across Rus’ skull. They were an odd group— they were from different universe of course they’re <em> odd </em>— but they’re a good one. “He made ‘em for the runt didn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>The smallest skeleton nods, his head ducking into the hood of his pajama top (no doubt also made by Edge) as he toys with the fluff of his mittens. “yeah, all of Edge’s stuff is so nice… sometimes I can’t believe that you guys really like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of Course They Would,” and that’s Razz. Hawk-eyed even when he was allowed to relax; man really didn't know the meaning of the word. “You Are Rather Nice To Be Around,” oh and the glare. That would probably never disappear, “Isn’t He?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking to his left Rus tries not to laugh at the cowed look Red has on his face. Razz was definitely similar to Edge but… Razz was less likely to be joking when he said things. “Yeah, of course we fuckin’ love, fuck” and his signature red magic flushing over his skull at his slip up.</p><p> </p><p>“oh Red really?” The flush grows like a wildfire as the other skeleton scrambles away cursing you a storm under his breath even as Slim’s grin grows wide. “I always knew you were a softy but it is really nice to hear it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! I didn’t say shit!” </p><p> </p><p>“sure did grump,” He snickers at the betrayed look he gets. Red was always fun to mess with when he got the chance. “you love hang in’ out with the short stack can’t take it back now or Razz’ll <em> dazzle </em>you,”</p><p> </p><p>The joke gets Red to pause just long enough for Slim to make a leap for his skull, arm wide open in perfect monkey hold form (Rus had taught him that, and it seemed he was going to utilize it excellently) as he holds tight, even as Red tugs; still careful as ever to actually avoid hurting him.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off-a me!” Red snarls it out but there’s no real bite. Rus honestly doubts he could muster any. “This is fuckin’ defamation—“ And scene. The fire spreads to his whole skull as Slim gives him a skeleton kiss right at the top of his skull.</p><p> </p><p>“Not So Rough And Tumble, Now Are You?” He can hear the smugness rolling off of Razz’s words at the sheer ability Slim had to stupify Red.</p><p> </p><p>“I, you!” Red deflates a chuckle erupting out of him so fast and so powerful that his entire frame shakes from it. “that was fuckin’ ballsy runt… but fine. Ya got me, yer a fuckin’ riot to be around a’right?”</p><p> </p><p>Slim beams, “i know!” </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, Rus was having fun.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This was bullshit, the whole game!</p><p> </p><p>Blue and Boss had arrived ten or so minutes ago and got dibs on the next game they played and, well. Red was fucking cheated out of a win dammit! Mafia. It was fucking mafia and Red was targeted on the first night even though he was a damn villager.</p><p> </p><p>The bullshit of it all.</p><p> </p><p>So now he’s stuck here crouching as Blue moderates it all. Well aware of who was mafia and who wasn’t. It was… it was going to be a long game. He could feel it in his right tibia.</p><p> </p><p>“If The Doctor Would Please Look Up,” of course. </p><p> </p><p>“Since ‘m fuckin’ dead can my ghost haunt their ass? Cause yer the doctor and your an ass for not helpin’ me,” </p><p> </p><p>Blue looks at him already tired, but honestly, he should have expected the tomfoolery. Red didn’t like losing okay, he didn’t. “Uh… Sure. Red As The… Ghost, You Can Make Comments During The Reveal As Long As They Don’t Share Crucial Information.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck yeah! Red could work with that… mainly because he’d go crazy trying to be ducking silent the rest of the game.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Who Are You Protecting Tonight?” Of course the fucker pointed at themself. Typical.</p><p> </p><p>Sneering, Red puts his teeth on display, as they flick him off. Bastard.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay! You’re all down in Florida,” God they were really going with the Florida schtick, well at least it would be amusing to hear what Blue came up with. “Razz! As you’re out hunting iguanas because they ruined your armor, you’re dusted from a shot to the soul,”</p><p> </p><p>Razz snorts, “Of Course I Would Be Targeted, I Am The Biggest Threat Of Them All!” Jesus. </p><p> </p><p>“... dude, that’s,” bless Rus for trying to wrangle whatever the hell this was. Red refused to touch it with at least a thirty foot pole. “... the threat is the mafia? are… <em> you’re happy </em>you got targeted?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why Of Course! To Be Targeted Is To Be Believed To Be A Threat! We Are The True Power Against The Mafia After All.” Okay, that kind of made sense. Sort of. Not really?</p><p> </p><p>Eh, Red would give it to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay! Razz, The Corner! You May No Longer Discuss! Onto The Alibi’s If You Would.”</p><p> </p><p>Edge glances at them all as if they’re bugs, poise as elegant as ever as he points to Rus. “You Of All People Should Be Used To Razz’s… Ego, You Live With A Shorter Version,” wow, Boss, starting off great, Red would applaud if he was allowed. “The Fact That He Acted Surprised, Well. That’s Suspicious Isn’t It, Don’t You Agree Slim?”</p><p> </p><p>Welp. This could only go well. Anxiety and anxiety lite having to have a discussion about who was innocent and who wasn’t? A mess.</p><p> </p><p>“uh, well, I,” He fumbles with the little ball in his hands, squeezing It intermittently as everyone stares him down. “I, think it’s a <em> very </em>him thing to do,” Razz practically puffs up like a peacock and Red has to chug his hot chocolate to keep from howling at the absurdity of it all. “but I don’t think that really makes Rus mafia?”</p><p> </p><p>“So It’s You Who Is Mafia Then! Perhaps Even Both Of You!”</p><p> </p><p>“now hold on there skeletor—“ Ah fuck. Rus just created his own demise there. “we ain’t sayin’ shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pappy, language!” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, yeah sorry bro. ‘M just sayin’ yeah Razz is all,” He gestures with his whole hand at the entirety of Razz and Red can’t keep in the snort. Razz really was the most eccentric out of them all by far. “he’s y’know, but that— that didn’t have his usual flare!”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse Me? No <em> Flare—“ </em></p><p> </p><p>“Razz, Dead Villagers Don’t Talk. I Will Kick You Out Of The Room,” Tyrant deflates, his jaw creaking with the will to keep it shut. </p><p> </p><p>Rus makes another gesture, “<em> see? </em> He didn’t like, puff up like usual, Razz <em> was </em>mafia and they, I don’t know, planned it?”</p><p> </p><p>Edge still doesn’t look convinced, but then again that could just be his face for the night. “I Am Still Certain That <em> You </em>Are Mafia. May We Vote Now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of Course! Who Votes That Rus Is Mafia?” Edge’s hand immediately flies up and Red swears he hears either the sound barrier burst or Pap had just pulled a bone from the socket. Eh, well, he seemed okay? “Okay, That’s One Vote Rus, Edge?” And that’s Rus’ hand at its usual languid pace—when the hell did he start munching again? “One Vote Edge! Slim?”</p><p> </p><p>Nothin’ not that Red expected anything. Once those two knuckleheads settled on something you’d be hard pressed to convince them otherwise. “Vote Closed No One Was Picked. Heads Down!”</p><p> </p><p>And so now Red and Razz get to watch it all unfold again, at least they were in the know of everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Mafia Look Up,” One head comes up and yup, still the same, “Who Do You Choose Tonight?” And they point to the poor sap.“Doctor Look Up,” There’s the bastard smug and all as they point to the right. “Alright, Eyes Open.”</p><p> </p><p>So everyone does, watching Blue ponder for a moment before his mouth opens again, “Pappy, As You Head Out To The Beach You Hit An Unmarked And Unpainted Road Bump— Very Dangerous, A Safety Hazard Really— You Are Sent Flying. Crash! Your Soul Is Flung From Your Body In Shock. You Dust From Your Soul Being Exposed To Negative Elements For Too Long. Mafia Wins!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What?” </em> Boss sputters it out his head whipping around to Slim who just gives a sheepish wave and a smile. “ <em> You! </em>You Bamboozled Us! Commited A Jape! Have Betrayed Us!”</p><p> </p><p>Razz huffs sliding back to his proper place on the couch, “That Is The Goal Of The Game Edge. Slim Came Up With A Brilliant Plan! As Expected Of My Second In Command!”</p><p> </p><p>Slim flushes happily a proud smile on his face from his first official game of mafia. And you know what? Red can’t even find it in himself to be petty about it.</p><p> </p><p>“I Call For A Rematch!”</p><p> </p><p>“... I kinda have to agree with, Edge on this… man. We got swindled,”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Who ever had the brilliant idea of getting drinks and playing two truths and a lie? Genius. Oh wait, that was him! The Terrible and Malicious Sans!</p><p> </p><p>Well besides himself and Slim of course. Slim was drinking milk (For Strong Bones!) and Razz refuses to touch alcohol; such a substance would have no control over him.</p><p> </p><p>Eyeing the circle they’d formed Razz watches as Edge leans against his counterpart eyelights a bright pink instead of their typical crimson, his words coming out slurred despite the small amount of drink he imbibed. The light weight, at least <em> his </em>counterparts were doing a bit better.</p><p> </p><p>“I Am Great And Terrible! I-I.., I Quite Like All Of You,” was that a sniffle? Edge really was a softy, his well maintained image would be revealed to be a farce tonight, and then they’d all go the next day ignoring it, so that Edge wouldn’t be aware of what he revealed the next day. “And I Can Play The Harmonica Without Hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“... Boss,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Sans?”</p><p> </p><p>“those are all truths, you uh, you need a lie,”</p><p> </p><p>“But There <em> Is </em>A Lie!”</p><p> </p><p>He watches Red blink, slow and incoherent, quite a number of drinks in his system already. Snorting Razz shifts in his spot, careful not to know Slim off his knee. “I Believe I Know.” All heads turn to him, Edge there but not as he stares more <em> through </em>him than at him. “You Are Not Great And Terrible,”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct!” And there’s the growl from Red, even if his wasted form can’t really reach him, he’ll puff up like an angry cat anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“My fuckin’ turn then,” not really, but Razz was content on it going based off of left to right. This was no doubt going to be amusing some way or another. “I’ve shanked another monster before, I’ll help kick yer ass if you’re an, an fuckin’” he blinks again, sockets narrowing as his thoughts leave him a snarl rippling from his throat even if he accommodates his now dead to the world younger brother, “I fuckin’ forgot,” </p><p> </p><p>Blue laughs, the only one besides from himself sober for the night, his own brother propped against his shoulder snoring lightly. “You’ve Never Shanked Anyone Red! Maimed, Bit, Shot, And Bludgeoned, Of Course! But Never Shanked,” he nudges his brother, keeping the taller skeleton’s jolt to a minimum, “Your Turn Pappy, If You Want To Take It?”</p><p> </p><p>Lanky squints not even trying to prop up on his own weight as he just crumples against Blue’s legs, a cocoon already in the making with all the blankets and pillows he swiped throughout the night. “sure, just, uh… gimme a minute? Gotta… gotta think, bro,”</p><p> </p><p>“Of Course Pappy!”</p><p> </p><p>Rus tucks himself tighter around the pillow he stole from the couch, his sockets closing again (and if Razz turns the lights lower to help no one can prove <em> anything) </em>his words slow and careful but definitely not slurred. “I have depression,” Well, that was definitely true; they’ve all tried to help in their own ways. “I like the smell of lilac, and I’m trying to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s Slim that pipes up this time finally finished with his milk. “you hate lilacs, you’re allergic to them!”</p><p> </p><p>Rus gives him a lopsided smile clumsily tossing his a wrapped candy that he tears into like a gremlin. “‘S your turn bro,”</p><p> </p><p>Blue hums tucking a blanket tighter around his brother as he glances at Red, who even drunk and stammering is doing the exact same for his own sibling. Gentle smile on his face he faces the few of them that are still awake, “I Have A Fondness For Hedgehogs. I Can’t Swim. I Have Beat Red In A Fight.”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling Razz casts a glance at the other older skeleton, steam practically coming out of <em> everywhere </em>. “you didn’t win shit!” Look at that, e did have volume control. “that was a fuckin’ cheat and you know it!”</p><p> </p><p>Blue blows a raspberry, “Well Duh! Still Counts, You Just Didn’t Realize Quick Enough. So <em> I Did Win!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Red huffs sinking against the front of the couch with Edge practically sprawled out in his best impression of a fucked up yarn ball. “whatever,”</p><p> </p><p>“Razz Your Turn!”</p><p> </p><p>Slim scrambles to turn around to look up at him. Well, time to make this easy. “I Like Puns,” a snort from Red, the bastard, “I Am Captain Of The Guard. I Have A Little Broth—“ tiny arms wrap around his skull as Slim does a damn good impression of a frog something wet hitting his skull even as Razz gives him the oddest hug he can.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuckin’ finally you asshole, you know how long he’s been wait in’ for that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Be Calm Red! He Said It Now, Let’s Just Be Happy!”</p><p> </p><p>He is. Wiping at the tears that keep falling Razz gives him a wobbly smile of his own, “Nice Game Night?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Best!” As he said. It’s be the best if Razz had anything to say about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Razz: Gets every game wrong</p><p>Everyone else: Well he's got the spirit we'll give him that</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>